Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Zellen
This article is about Zellen's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Zellen Harley Quimbleson. Zellen Harley Quimbleson was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on August 19, 2016. She has a small role in the plot. Zellen's Hensō Suit was revealed as a costume option for Zellen on July 12th, 2017. This new suit has new taunts and winning animations. Background Zellen Harley Quimbleson is a Herald, capable of traveling between dimensions through portals that she creates. As such, she is the same person appearing through multiple dimensions. Zellen of course, can be kind of a jerk with these powers as she only views the people around her as one of infinite versions of the same people. Her disregard for life is incredible and she has upmost confidence in her own abilities. Her true goals are to obtain Stenographer Stones, to create more universes to store cool stuff/people she finds and will lie and make promises she can't keep to obtain these stones. Moveset Gimmick Zellen can't take more than 300% damage or she will collapse, presumably too weak to keep fighting and respawn using a stock. Zellen must keep her health down low and heal through either items or using a Healing Puddle. On top of this, she has a worsening knockback the more damage she has. She's one of the easier characters to take out in this game from that stance alone. Standard Attacks Special Moves Erringear Moves Finisher Taunts Normal *'Up Taunt' - Zellen folds her legs as she sits down and summons a portal to bring out guacamole and watermelon, snacking on it before getting up. *'Side Taunt' - Zellen pretends to call someone with the amiibo Phone. *'Down Taunt' - Zellen appears to sleep before waking up. Hensō Suit *'Up Taunt' - Zellen taps her visor and emits rainbow colors. *'Side Taunt' - Zellen floats in the air with her arms crossed for a bit before getting back down. *'Down Taunt' - Zellen takes off the mask covering her mouth, grinning before putting it back on. Victory Poses Normal *Zellen opens up a portal, crosses her arms, and enters inside, disappearing. *Zellen giggles as she dips a watermelon slice in a big tub of guacamole, sitting back in a white chair as the results go up. *Zellen relaxes in a healing hot spring. Hensō Suit *Zellen jumps out from a portal, brandishing her Angel Blades. *Zellen taps a Kirby amiibo and is joined by four doubles of herself, dancing before moonwalking back into a portal and disappearing. *Zellen sends the camera through a portal, which sends it into the E-Verse where it is destroyed by Volt's electrical pulses. Trophies TBA Trivia *Zellen's Portal Redirect move references the Punch Dimension, which is the current explanation as to how Cyclops uses his powers in the X-Men comics. **Mad Piano is a reference to the piano seen in Super Mario 64's haunted mansion level. **The potato was a reference to the potato jokes made in Fantendo's earlier days. *Zellen's Plastic Power is the first mention and sight of Mario and Wii Fit Trainer in the Fantendoverse, although there are no plans to incorporate either at this time. **The name of the move "Plastic Power" is a reference to Super Smash Bros. Assemble's trailer of the same name, which went over the amiibo functionality in that game. *Hensō is supposed to mean Mystery in Japanese. It might not though, because this comes from Google Translate. Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory